In DE 103 61 042 B3, a parking brake in a vehicle is described, which parking brake is used for generating a clamping force that fixes the vehicle at a standstill. The parking brake comprises an electric brake motor, which axially displaces a brake piston, which is the carrier of a brake pad, in the direction of a brake disk.
An electromechanical parking brake comprising an electric brake motor is also known from DE 10 2011 078 900 A1. The presently acting clamping force in the parking brake is determined on the basis of measured variables. As the measured variables, the motor current and the motor voltage of the electric brake motor are determined, for example, in electric circuits of a control unit that controls the electric brake motor.